ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolverine
Wolverine is a superhero from Marvel Universe and one of the main protagonists of the X-Men series. Biography The Legacy of Wolverine *''The Uncanny X-Men (1989)'' *''X-Men: Madness in Murderworld (1989)'' *''X-Men: The Fall of the Mutants (1990)'' *''Wolverine (1991)'' *''X-Men (1992-2011)'' *''Spider-Man/X-Men: Arcade's Revenge (1992-1994)'' *''X-Men (1993)'' *''X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse (1994)'' *''X-Men: Children of the Atom (1994)'' *''Wolverine: Adamantium Rage (1994-1995)'' *''X-Men 2: Game Master's Legacy (1995)'' *''X-Men 2: Clone Wars (1995)'' *''Marvel Super Heroes (1995)'' *''X-Men 3: Mojo World (1996)'' *''X-Men: The Ravages of Apocalypse (1997)'' *''X-Men: Mutant Academy (2000)'' *''X-Men: Mutant Wars (2000)'' *''X-Men: Mutant Academy 2 (2001)'' *''X-Men: Reign of Apocalypse (2001)'' *''X-Men: Wolverine's Rage (2001)'' *''X-Men: Next Dimension (2002)'' *''X2: Wolverine's Revenge (2003)'' *''X-Men Legends (2004-2005)'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man (2005)'' *''X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005)'' *''Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects (2005)'' *''X-Men: The Official Game (2006)'' *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006-2007)'' *''Spider-Man: Web of Shadows (2008)'' *''X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009)'' *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009)'' *''X-Men: Destiny (2011)'' *''Deadpool (2013)'' Appearance Wolverine is a short, well built man. Underneath his mask, Wolverine has sideburns and strangely shaped hair that vaguely resembles the shape of his mask. In most games in the Marvel vs Capcom series, Wolverine wears his classic costume. On his mask, there are two black or dark blue "fins" where his eyes are. He has two blue shoulder pads and gloves with easy access holes for his claws to come out. In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Wolverine wears his more recent costume from Astonishing X-Men. This suit features more details in blue, the blue trousers are removed and the boots are of a more conventional design. Personality Wolverine is very angry and is quick to fly into a rage. He can be very rude and confrontational, but he cares deeply for his friends and will put his life on the line for them. He seems very cold and emotionally distant, but he has put aside his aloofness to mentor some of the younger X-Men, such as Kitty Pryde and Jubilee. He is not quick to trust new people, as he relies heavily on his instincts, honed by over a century of life, but will eventually warm up to them. Despite this, he habors a distaste for how his instincts work and is afraid they'll overpower him, but admits they've saved him a couple of times. Theme Song Wolverine's theme is MVC3 rock remix of his classic theme from Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Superheroes. Sprites Trivia Gallery Illustrations Renders Wolverine_MvsC3-FTW.png|Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Wolverine_UMVC3.png|Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Marvel Universe Category:X-Men Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Mutants Category:Male Characters Category:X-Men Members Category:Weapon X Members Category:The Avengers Category:The Incredible Hulk Category:Good Characters Category:Characters from Canada Category:The Avengers Members Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Members Category:Spider-Man Category:Deadpool Category:Cameo Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Category:Characters Who Debuted in 1974 Category:X-Force Members Category:Heavyweight Characters Category:X-Men: Children of the Atom Characters Category:Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom 2 Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Characters Category:X-Men vs. Street Fighter Characters Category:Marvel Super Heroes Characters Category:Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter Characters